Aroghin Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Aroghin Paragon The aroghin is a stalwart guardian of his people's beliefs and culture. An aroghin paragon typically has a deep connection to his people. He strives exemplify the strengths of his race, working through hardships and curses that bind them all. He is rugged and stubborn and remains true to his ideals and the ideals of his people to his own end. Making an Aroghin Paragon An aroghin paragon leads in a battle, so he's gotta be tough, armored and careful not to get himself into something he can't get out of alive. Abilities: As with most any martial class, Strength is paramount for making attacks, though, an aroghin paragon also relies on his physical Constitution to get him through a battle, fending off attacks, and reducing the amount of damage he takes. Races: Any aroghin or granling may take this class. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 6d4 ×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: Moderate, as fighter, when taken for 1st-level characters. Class Features Aroghin paragons become tougher and more resilient, fending off blows and temptations. All of the following are class features of the aroghin paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An aroghin paragon is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). (Ex): At 1st level, able to outlast the lesser others of his kind, the aroghin paragon gains a bonus equal to ½ his character level on all checks he would use with the Endurance feat. (Ex): At 1st level, toughing it out, they resist the pain that causes others to fall. An aroghin paragon ignores 1 point of nonlethal damage from attacks per 2 HD (2 points at 3 HD, 3 points at 5 HD and so on...). (Ex): At 2nd level, an aroghin paragon is trained to take pain. As an immediate action he may convert his Nonlethal Damage Reduction into Damage Reduction X/— for 1 round (where X is a number equal to ½ his HD, rounded down, minimum of 1). (Ex): At 2nd level, an aroghin paragon is trained to divert attacks away from himself with hands, sidesteps, shields or weapons at his disposal. As an immediate action, after an attack was rolled against him, but before that roll has been confirmed as a hit or miss, he may choose to apply his Constitution bonus as a shield bonus to his AC for that attack. He cannot deflect an attack with a result of a natural 20. He must be aware of the attack and not flatfooted. +2 Constitution: At 3rd level, an aroghin paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to his Constitution as he becomes hardier. (Ex): At 3rd level, an aroghin paragon is massively tough and stubborn, resisting all temptation. He gains his Constitution bonus (if any) as a bonus to his Will saves. (Ex): At 3rd level, an aroghin paragon can move at his unencumbered speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. His enduring strength allows him to bear great burdens. Aroghin Paragon Starting Package Weapons: greatsword, gauntlets. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Focus (greatsword). Gear: scale mail, Backpack, 2 days rations, flint and steel. Gold: 44 gp. Campaign Information Playing an Aroghin Paragon Religion: Aroghin paragons pay homage to their God King, though, they also worship deities with the Death, Strength or War domains. Other Classes: Whenever someone needs a big tough guy to step forward and get his job done, they are glad to have an aroghin paragon around. Combat: An aroghin paragon takes point, wearing his opponents down with his resilience while continuing to pose a threat. Often, he serves as his group's martial warrior. Advancement: Most aroghin paragons stick with martial classes, most commonly fighter and ranger, though granlings are likely to become barbarians. Those aroghin paragons who go into the service of higher authority (mundane or otherworldly) have made fine progress as clerics and paladins. Aroghin Paragons in the World Within aroghin society, it is the aroghin paragons who are the nobles, the leaders, the elite and the wealthy. Their strength earns them respect and admiration. Even granlings are respected for their strength and fortitude, though, they are still seen as second class citizens, they are often royal guards or revered gladiators. Daily Life: Aroghin paragons honor and serve those whom they owe allegiance to, following their orders. For those that follow them, they offer little comfort save the stability of their command. Notables: Ahmahroque Cahleethou, a noblewoman, foiled several assassination attempts on her aging husband, ensuring that the aroghin nation remained stable until his successor could be named. He chose to name his wife, and she went on to rule in the senate where she later became head judge and led raiding squads against heretics, slaughtering a great many before she finally retired. After her death, she was taken up the great mountain and buried under the great God King's palace. Organizations: Aroghin paragons are occasionally pressed into forming elite platoons to combat specific threats to the aroghin lands. NPC Reactions: Aroghin paragons are often treated with respect and admiration, viewed as heros with near celebrity. Common folk love to be associated with such power and will often go out of their way to both please them and prevent them from getting angry and bearing their wrath upon the weak. Aroghin Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) can research aroghin paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Aroghin Paragons in the Game Aroghin paragons fill the role of the warrior, the elite bodyguard, the noble knight, the military leader or any such position that requires a big tough guy who can take a hit. Adaptation: Within some settings, the aroghin paragon may be reduced to lowly guards and thugs and lackeys who's cultural training is all that they can learn on the tough streets. Sample Encounter: Three aroghin temple guards on a patrol stumble across the PCs in a restricted area, they call out in Aroghin as they attack head on, spaced 10 feet apart. EL 5: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class